When Lizzie McGuire Discovered FanFiction
by NefretForthEmerson
Summary: PG-13 just to be on the safe side...What happens when Lizzie stumbles across a Lizzie McGuire fanfiction site.....also thanks to a suggestion Lizzie's discovery of other things :)
1. Default Chapter

When Lizzie Mcguire Dicovered Fan-Fiction  
  
By:NefretForthEmerson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Reviews would be great. This is my first posted fanfic, so please be gentle. This story is not pointed towards anybody and the site in question is not fanfiction.net. It's just what I thought Lizzie would think if she ever read some of the fan-fiction that I've read.  
  
Note: Thanks to littlebean for pointing this out ( Some suspension of disbelief has to accompany this story. I know that Lizzie's a fictional character, but this is just some random musing of what I thought that she'd think if she was a real person and saw the fanfic written about "her".  
  
Lizzie had just gotten home from school. She turned on her computer, checked her e-mail, and said "hi" to her IM friends. One of those friends,SpaceCadet4, sent her a link to a fan-fiction website. "It's awesome," said the message. She clicked on the link and was surprised to see her name listed  
  
in the contents. She clicked her name and read the summaries. Some were sweet about her friendship with Gordo and Miranda. Some were about Kate and her. She got a shock when she read the summary for a story called 'Lizzie's First Time,'"Lizzie gets drunk at a party and is surprised when she wakes up next to Larry Tudgeman. Did she sleep with him?" 'I've never gotten drunk, much less slept with someone,' Lizzie thought. Her astonishment grew as she scrolled down the page. She was pregnant in numerous stories the father being Ethan, Gordo, Ronnie, or some random guy. Her parents were divorced in other stories, which made her so upset because she knew how strong a marriage her parents had. They laughed every day and she could never remember them fighting. Other stories had her being in love with Miranda and while she loved Miranda as a friend she knew that she loved Miranda as ONLY a friend. She grew more and more disgusted. 'I'm going to block this website so that my parents never see it,' she thought. She clicked the site away and imed SpaceCadet4, "Thanks for the link. It was a cool site." She turned away. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. 


	2. Lizzie Discovers Coffee

"Lizzie Discovers Coffee" By: NefretForthEmerson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, so no suing!  
  
Note: Thanks to a review from Rissa, I'll make the "Lizzie discovers." a series, but some will be rather silly and others like the first one, kind of sad.  
  
Lizzie walked down to the kitchen. 'What is that delicious smell,' she thought groggily. No one was in the kitchen. 'Where's Mom.and Dad.and even where's the smell boy?' Looking around, she didn't find any of them. Then she noticed a note on the fridge.  
  
Lizzie, You're dad and I have gone grocery shopping. Matt is over at Lanny's and we'll pick him up on our way home. Make sure you get some homework done. Love, Mom  
  
'So typical of mom,' she thought. She grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. The aroma of coffee kept on creeping into her nose and she finally gave in and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a tenative sip and drew back with a scrunched face. 'How can my parents like that stuff?' she thought. Then she remembered how her parents added cream and sugar into their coffee. She added cream and sugar until she could drink the coffee easily. She poured herself another cup and when she heard her parents come in she had consumed the whole pot.  
  
'Oh no! I'll get in trouble with Mom and Dad,' she thought. She went out to help bring in the groceries as her stomach tied itself into knots.  
  
-Mom, I don't feel so well.  
  
-What doesn't feel well honey?  
  
-My stomach, it feels just weird.  
  
-Alright, go upstairs and I'll bring you some ginger ale and crackers.  
  
Lizzie trudged upstairs and hoped that her mom would forget that there'd been a full pot of coffee when they left. She climbed into her bed and snuggled under her covers. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
-Elizabeth McGuire!!! Did you drink an entire pot of coffee?  
  
-Um, well, uh, yeah I did.  
  
-What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?  
  
-Well it just smelled so good and I wanted to try it.  
  
-That's not a good enough reason!!! You can't have coffee now, unless either your father or I say that it's alright!  
  
-Ok, can I just sleep now?  
  
-Sure, if you can actually go to sleep! I wouldn't be surprised if you don't sleep until tomorrow night.  
  
Lizzie's mom walked out of the room and just as she had predicted Lizzie couldn't get to sleep. So, she read her diary over and worked on her homework. However, she hadn't learned her lesson. All she ever ordered from the Digital Bean was their coffee drinks.  
  
A/N: Please R and R! Tell me what stuff you'd like Lizzie to discover! This fic is not realistic, unlike my other fic. 


	3. Author's Note

Just a quick note from the author: I am home from school now and have limited access to a computer over the summer. I'll work on the stories but they won't be updated until August, sorry ( 


End file.
